A Look Into the Future: The Titan of the Hunt
by NarwhalPancakes
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction based on characters from the mind of Rick Riodan. Please read and review. I suck at summaries. Love you! Please keep this story T T
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Olympus. Well, as normal as it could get at least. Normal wasn't really a thing when it came to gods. It was the winter solstice, so hades was there as well. The brothers were arguing over how Zeus had broken his oath, and sired Thalia.

"Brothers, enough. She is a tree now. She is no risk to us." Zeus said sadly. The other two simply glared, before beginning to argue over who was stronger. While all of this was happening, the others present decided they would distract themselves. Hera was reading a book about peacocks, Athena was reading, Ares and Hephaestus were fighting over Aphrodite who was enjoying the attention. Artemis and Apollo were arguing about their skill at archery, Demeter was attempting to summon cereal for everyone, Hermes was signing papers and listening to music, Dionysus was sleeping and sniffing wine samples, and finally, Hestia was tending the hearth. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared over Athena's throne, and a book was on the arm of her throne. She picked it up, and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it Daughter?" Zeus asked.

"It is a book... Called the Titan of the Hunt... And there's a note." Artemis and Apollo became interested, as their uncle was the Titan of the hunt. A book about him could be interesting, as they have never truly talked to him due to him being a Titan.

"Read the note" Athena coughed before she read the note out loud.

"Olympians. Pay close attention. The peace you know now is false. Soon, a new threat will appear. In order for you to prepare, we sent you this book. Along with the book, after this letter has been read, a group of people will appear to help you understand. Under no circumstances are you to hurt, injure, or kill any of them. It will seriously alter the course of the future. Now, remember our warning.

-the Fates"

As Athena finished reading, another flash in the middle of the room left a group of people looking highly confused as they stood there. One of them, a dark haired boy, stepped away from te group and in front of Zeus.

"Why have you summoned is here, Lord Zeus?" He asked.

"We have not summoned you here, boy. The fates have. You are in the past, or so i believe from what they say."

"The past?! Oh..."

"You don't seem very concerned. Anyway, introduce your selves." The boy went first.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Minor God of the Honorably Fallen and King of Ghosts, Lieutenant of Hades, and god of heroes." He announced, and hades' eyes bugged out as he looked at his son. His son was a god? Zeus looked furious, but calmed down as he knew he must of made this decision. Next, a girl dressed in punk clothes came out.

"I'm Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis and Daughter of Zeus." Artemis began to worry. Why would this girl be her Lieutenant if Zoë was... No... No its not possible... The book will explain...

Next another girl and guy came out. The girl was dark, and the guy was chubby and Asian.

"I'm Hazel Levesque goddess of wealth and self-sacrifice as well as Heroes and daughter of Pluto" at this, all the gods grabbed their heads, and shifted aspects quickly, before staying greek.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAUGHTER OF PLUTO?! You mean to tell me you're roman?!"

"Yes, lord Jupiter. The camps became aware of eachother shortly after the Titan war... Though it was incredibly bad at first, it's better now. " next, the Asian boy went.

" I'm Frank Zhang minor god of Transformation and honor god of Heroes and son of Mars." Ares looked at the boy, and grunted before switching to mars and giving a small smirk of approval. Next, the Latino looking boy came up.

" hi there! I'm Leo Valdez minor god of fire and machinery and Heroes, and son of Hephaestus." He smirked and grinned at his father who sensed he was a fire user. Only in times of Great War were they born... What was wrong with the future he thought.

Next, the beautiful girl, and blonde boy went up.

"Hi! I'm Piper McLean minor goddess of beauty and compassion as well as Heroes, and daughter if Aphrodite." Her mother smiled widely and winked.

"I'm Jason Grace minor god of storms and Heroes, and son of Jupiter." He announced. Now that the 7 had gone, only two were left. One looked confused, and the other was incredibly blank as he stared at the other. The girl, who was blonde, looked foreword and started speaking.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. And that's it..." The man behind began to cry silently, he had never thought he would see her again. Even though his heart belonged to another woman, seeing her made him incredibly happy. Athena smiled as she was glad her daughter was grown now.

"And who might you be?" Poseidon asked the only remaining person. He wiped his eyes and stepped foreword. Poseidons eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. He was so grown.

"I am Perseus Jackson, but you might not like the rest."

"Please. Go on. We must know." Percy sighed. This was gonna start a fight for sure.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Titan Lord of Time, Tides, Constellations, Light and the Hunt, Saviour of Olympus, Heir of Kronos, Slayer of Gaia, bane of Giants and the Minotaur, former Titan of the Air, Guardian of the Hunt, Son of Neptune." He finished, nearly out of breath. So that's what the fates went through... Ugh that sucked. He then heard the yelling of Zeus.

"YOU ARE WHO?!"

"Please don't make me say it again. Besides, it'll surely explain the book. Hopefully... If not, I'll make sure to tell you." Poseidon looked confused. Why was he neptunes son? The. He thought... If he was a Titan, he would lose all of his powers... But if he was adopted by Neptune, he'd keep them! And she called him kelp head. She wouldn't of thought of that.

"Ah, now that we're all done, can we begin now? I want to know why this Titan is here... And why he is the savior of Olympus, and killer of Gaia." Percy then went to Annabeth, and began to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Do you not remember? Then you must be from before... Before the pit..."

"Before what pit? Last i checked, you were gone percy! At the roman camp!"

"Oh i see... Then you aren't from my time... I'm about two weeks after that. I'm so sorry Annabeth... "

"It's okay. I think. Anyway, they're about to read. I'm mad at you. Go sit over there."

Athena began to read the first chapter.

"Chapter one: Bug Stomping.


	2. Chapter 2: Reading Bug Stomping

**"Looking around myself I found myself in what seemed a dark dimly lit cave with an invisible ceiling however recent event told me otherwise, I spied some blond hair a little away beginning to stir." **Athena began. Her daughter was already being mentioned, something tht worried her slightly.

"Ah. So its in my point of view. Just great." Percy whined.

"Oh get over it. Now we get to know what you think about us!" Nico said, much to the visitors from the futures amusement. Percy just muttered about dumb books and stupid Fates. Thunder sounded in the distance.

'**Annabeth are you ok.' **

'**Other than being in Tartarus in the middle of a war, after fighting the mother of all spiders, fine really Seaweed brain.'**

At this, all the gods paled. Tartarus was a horrible place. Percy looked down, his memories of that place still haunted him.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN TARTARUS?!" Poseidon and Athena yelled. Annabeth looked at Percy, confused as she had never been there in her life. Percy began to explain the war, and how he had fallen into the pit with annabeth, just to ensure her survival.

"So you are saying you jumped into that pit, and lived?" Zeus asked skeptically. Percy turned to him.

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

"Humph. We'll see just how you managed that soon." With that, a very stunned athena continued to read.

'**No need to get sarcastic wise girl'**

'**We need a plan if we are to survive this and meet up with the others at the doors'**

'**Well last I checked we don't own a map of the pit, which means we either wing it or we have to deal with the locals, who just happen to be most of the worst monsters known to Olympus, who already hate me for putting them back down here'**

"Just who have you killed boy?" Ares asked.

"I have killed many monsters. Medusa, The Minotuar, and Countless others." He said, and the War God smiled.

'**Not everyone is as well 'liked' as you are, hopefully for us. Most of them will be in the real world now that the doors are open or are guarding them for Gaia'**

**As if answering Annabeth's hopes a pile of boulders nearby began to rise and shift revealing one injured and very pissed Arachne who was looking at us with eyes full of hate.**

Athena and Annabeth turned pale at the mention of the Spider Mother.

'**You were saying' I couldn't help it, resulting in Annabeth looking at me as if to say now is not the time, 'it's not my fault some people get scared, I get sarcastic'**

'**Like mother like daughter both take everything from me, but now I will my revenge on both by killing you and ridding my nemesis of her favorite daughter.'**

**There are few things that truly annoy me: betrayal, hurting women and most of all threatening my friends and family. So as soon as she finished talking I interposed myself between Annabeth and Arachne drawing Riptide as I did.**

As Athena read this, Artemis had gained more interest, as it said he hated people who hurt women. She looked at the boy, and smiled to him. Nobody noticed. Or so she thought. Percy had noticed. He had been paying attention to her more than anything else. His Artemis had not been transfered along with him. How he longed to kiss her, but was unable to do so.

'**Oh yes, the son of Poseidon the mistress has plans for you, I'll capture you after I deal with Athena's spawn'**

'**Percy I have plan' Annabeth whispered**

'**Anytime is fine, our favourite spider seems to have the patience of one and hasn't move anything apart from her mouth so far, but I cant see that lasting much longer'**

'**I need you to attack her left legs while I go invisible and attack her right ones, she already injured so if we can incapacitate her we should be able to escape'**

'**Why not kill her' I asked confused.**

'**Because I feel guilty of her, my mother made her like this simply because of jealousy, I saw her works in Rome and they truly are as good as mothers' she admitted.**

Athena coughed slightly, and Annabeth grew pale. Athena knew it was true though and continued reading. Much to annabeths relief.

'**Fine on three then 1…2…'**

**Just as Annabeth was reaching for Yankee's hat, she suddenly found herself covered in spider web that Arachne had throw at her causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, giving Arachne a chance to attack. Seeing Annabeth helpless caused me to start to see red as I charged at the spider queen. As I reached her she swung at me with her left foreleg, but I had already sidestepped to her right while bringing riptide down in an arc severing her three hind legs at the hip causing Arachne to stumble and scream, but I wasn't finished as I proceeded to sever all of her left before ignoring her screaming and returning to Annabeth.**

**The thread entangling her was like steel forcing me to use Annabeth's knife which had fallen to the floor to sever the threads around her legs and chest, the thread cut easily by the celestial bronze blade.**

'**Percy…thank you'**

'**You know me I never could ignore someone in distress, loyalty is my flaw rememb…' I replied just as Annabeth cut me off by kissing me, which left me gaping like a guppy as always.**

"You two are dating?" Athena asked. Annabeth nodded while percy pretended not to hear. Answering would cause too much pain. And that was something he had had enough of. Athena glared, but continued to read.

'**Close your mouth seaweed brain you'll catch flies, now lets deal with Arachne and get out of here'**

**As we approached the writhing spider she seemed to be slowly crumbling into dust as her wounds seemed to be fatal causing Annabeth to shake her head in dismay.**

'**All you had to do was let us pass, I truly am sorry this had to happen, what my mother did to you was wrong you did not deserve this fate to be stuck forever as a monster' she said with tears in here eyes. However the look was lost on Arachne whose look of rage only seemed to increase with the pity she was receiving from her enemy's child.**

'**I don't want your sympathy, I want your head but if I can't get it I curse you, when you think of yourself with a hope of victory, you will lose everything to be cut down in place of those who you call dear, child of Pallas Athena, I swear on the Styx.' She spat as she tried one last attempt at lunging at us only to impale her torso on riptide and crumble to dust leaving a ball of silk in her place.**

**Annabeth had a shocked look on her face at the death of Arachne**

'**But why... I don't understand why would she do that' as she broke down in tears.**

'**Annabeth its ok she chose her fate, her words were the rambling of a mad woman.' I tried to sound sincere but I wasn't so sure myself it was the rumble that had seemed distant like an echo of thunder when she had swore on the Styx that was worrying me but I swore to myself to protect Annabeth no one was taking her from me'.**

'**Come on let's get out of here' I said looking at the ball of silk to which she nodded limply as we walked further into the darkness**

**We walked around for what felt like days encountering little in the way of monsters apart from the occasional hellhound or empousai who would immediately attack us and fall prey to riptide or Annabeth's knife, she still seemed shaken by the experience with Arachne muttering to herself as if trying to find understanding in her actions and fate, every time I questioned her she would deny any problems.**

'**So you have any idea who we could ask for directions in this place' I asked hoping to break her out of her trance.**

Everyone let out a laugh at Percy's question, and glad that he was trying to get her happy. Annabeth smiled at percy, who smiled back.

'**well we have to hope we don't find one of the usual mindless drone monsters with a death wish as this place answers only to one master and that is the primordial god Tartarus but I would rather avoid him and his followers personally'**

'**Why wouldn't he help us after all its Gaia who is the enemy and she is a primordial'**

'**Gods seaweed brain you can be ignorant, there may be no love lost between the two now but you forget that the giants are the children of Gaia and Tartarus he may not want Gaia to win but he will not stand against his own children.' She replied matter of factly.**

**As we continued to walk we began to hear the sound of water coming from the distance, which being a son of Poseidon to me was an increase in our prospects. After half an hour we could see pale light reflecting of the surface of a slow flowing river, what caught my attention was the debris flowing in the current, stuff I had recognized from my first visit to the underworld back when we looking for Zeus's masterbolt. Rubbish like diplomas, flowers and love letters and other detritus of broken dreams cut short by untimely death.**

'**The river Styx, it flows into Tartarus after leaving the underworld' Annabeth replied factually as if I wouldn't realize.**

**However her words disturbed a shadow that had sat by the river revealing the form of a man in his late fifties with grey and white hair, however what caught my attention the most was the fact he was about 10 feet tall, his whole body was covered in scars as if had been sliced apart and definitely the fact he had golden eyes that I had seen before however unlike before they were not filled with the hate and promise of pain but simply weariness.**

"No... It can't be... You said you killed him! In the second Titan war!" Zeus exclaimed. Percy simply nodded, but smiled at the same time. He really liked his grandfather after he got over his whole kill all humans phase. It was sad he only knew him for such a short time.

'**Percy do you know who that is' Obviously she had not seen the flash of his eyes when he looked up, I nodded to confirm.**

'**Grandfather' I called to the shadowed figure.**

**"**And that, as they say, is that. Who's reading next?" Athena asked. Artemis raised her hand, as she was interested in this boy.

"Chapter two" she read, " We get overdue Birthday Presents."

_**A/N: Hey! Second chapter already! Woop woop! I'm doing this on my phone. So be nice. Anyway, Read, review, and relax! Tell me what you though, honest opinions. **_

_**-NarwhalPancakes **_


End file.
